¿Casada Con quien ? Naruto
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Karin despierta un día y descubre que esta casada con Naruto uzumaki Hasta tiene un hijo con el Que hará ?
1. Chapter 1

-Mama !

Un niño como de 7 años se le lanzó a un chica como de 27 años

Ella dormía plácidamente en su cama , sus cabellos rojizos sobresalían en ese montón de sábanas color crema . El Niño le jalo el pie , tratando de hacerla levantarse y es que tenía mucha hambre

\- Mama ! - grito de nuevo

La chica abrió un ojo , luego otro

El día estaba nublado , hacia un poco de frío . La pelirroja agarro sus lentes y se sentó en la cama

Vio a un niño de 7 años mirándola con desesperación , este tenía los ojos azules y el cabello igual al suyo , tenía un aire a alguien conocido para ella . Se restregó los ojos , aún el sueño era poseedor de su cuerpo

\- Quien eres ? - pregunto karin al niño

\- Mama hazme el desayuno - le grito este

\- Perdón ? Yo no soy tu mama ! - le dijo un poco soñolienta - además tu que haces en mi casa niño !

\- Mama !

A karin ya le estaba molestando el griterío que armaba el muchacho , así que para que el se quedara callado , se levantó de la cama

Se quedo un momento paralizada

Un momento !

Esa no era su cama !

La suya era más pequeña , en cambio a la que estaba observando ahora era de tamaño matrimonial

\- Debo estar soñando - musito asombrada

Fue hasta la cocina con una bata que encontró prendida en la puerta y eso para ella era muy extraño . Preparo un desayuno muy rápido y muy nutritivo , por que veía al niño un poco flacucho para su gusto

Vio al niño comer feliz , parecía que espero mucho a que despertara

Ella se preparó sólo chocolate caliente con tostadas y se sentó con este

\- Se parece mucho a mi - pensó mientras bebía un poco de chocolate

\- emmmm niño ? - hablo karin un poco sería

\- Si mama ? - dijo este

\- Quien es tu padre ? - pregunto divertida

\- Naruto - respondió con una gran sonrisa - porque si ya lo tendrías que saber ? Que te pasa mami

Karin había escupido todo el chocolate que tenía en la boca . Naruto ? Dijo Naruto ?

Claro con razón le veía parecido a alguien que conocía

Y ese alguien era Naruto

\- Es un mal sueño ! - susurro con las manos en la cara

\- Mama tengo que ir a la academia !

Karin lo vio con una cara de "Y" ?

\- Me tienes que llevar - hablo el chico como si fuera obvio - mama que te esta pasando ?

\- Aaaaa es que me había olvidado - dijo con una sonrisa - déjame cambiarme y te llevo

\- Pero estamos tarde mama !

Karin rápidamente se fue al cuarto y eligió lo más decente , pues iba con un niño a la academia , se cambió rápido y se arregló un poco el cabello

Fue hacia donde estaba este que le esperaba en la puerta

Se fueron corriendo a toda prisa hasta el lugar

Llegaron a tiempo para que el niño entrara con sus demás compañeros . Karin suspiro satisfecha , se giró sobre sus talones para volver a la casa , aunque ella muy bien sabía que esa no era su casa o ... Si lo era ?

\- Karin - escucho que la llamaban

Ahora quien le llamaba ?

\- Si ? - dijo de mala gana , pero al ver a la persona que le había llamado de quedo paralizada

Era Sakura Haruno

\- Hola como estas ? - pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Bien ! - trato mostrar una sonrisa

Desde cuándo sakura se comportaba tan amablemente con ella ?

\- y naruto ?

\- Yo que tengo que ver con el - respondió incrédula

\- Eres su mujer , su esposa - lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- Si - dijo asustada karin - supongo que está bien

\- Por supuesto - aclaro sakura - y el pequeño sasuke ?

\- Sasuke ? - repitió emocionada karin - que pasa con sasuke

\- Como le va en el colegio ? - señalo esta

\- Oh se llama sasuke pero como deje que el le pusiera ese nombre - susurro karin enojado - le va bien muy bien - dijo a la Haruno

\- excelente - declaro esta - bueno me tengo que ir


	2. Chapter 2

Karin miraba por la ventana del comedor el cielo nocturno octubrino , mientras "su hijo " comía tranquilamente la merienda que le había preparado ella . Eran como las 8 de la noche cuando de repente se escucho como abrían la puerta

Apareció un hombre de cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules , llevaba puesto su sombrero de hokage y esa cosa que siempre utilizaba minato

\- Naruto ? - pregunto karin con la boca abierta al verlo tan... Hombre ?

El chico se levantó de su asiento a saludar a su padre con un cariñoso abrazo . Naruto camino hacia karin , que estaba en estado de shock

\- buenas noches amor - dijo el

Karin seguía en shock

\- No me vas a saludar ? - pregunto confundido

Ella se vacilo un poco antes de ponerse de pie delante de Naruto

El era más alto que ella !

Desde cuándo se había vuelto más alto ?! .Le dio la mano , Naruto esperaba "otra cosa " como saludo , no iba hacer problemas en frente de su hijo enfrente de su hijo así que lo dejo así nomás

Karin le sirvió la comida a este y se fue a la habitación

Se cambió rápidamente y se acostó en la cama , luego asustada pensó

-Tendré que dormir con Naruto ?

-No ! No! Y no ! - negó karin para sí misma

Naruto entro rápidamente por la puerta del cuarto ,dejando a karin sorprendida .

\- Me voy a bañar - tenía pinta de enojado

Karin se tapó toda con las sábanas , trato de dormirse antes de que el rubio saliera , lo logro pero sintió como se hundió el colchón cuando este se acostó alado de ella

Ella casi pega el grito de su vida cuando Naruto la agarro de la cintura , tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar del miedo que sentía

El le recogió el cabello con una de sus manos , para poder hablarle al oído

\- Que te pasa ? - su aliento pegaba en la piel de ella

Ella se estremeció

-Nada - respondió con la mano en la boca

\- Entonces por que estas temblando ? - río contra la oreja de ella

\- No te me acerques tanto - susurro asustada , este se apegó más contra su cuerpo

\- Y si yo quiero ? Ayy! Por kami ! No te hagas la niña - le dio un beso en el cuello

Pegó un grito

Como el podía hacerle eso

\- Tranqulia - dijo el riéndose - estoy cansado ahora , puede ser que cuando tenga menos trabajo , le de gusto al cuerpo

Karin se quedo petrificada

Darle gusto al cuerpo !?

Que rayos significaba eso ?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh por kami ! Por qué estoy tan nerviosa ? -se recrimino Karin mientras caminaba hacia la torre hokage con el almuerzo para naruto

Todos le miraban y les saludaban amistosamente y ella les correspondía el saludo . Llego a la torre con los nervios a flor de piel , ahora estaba enfrente de la oficina de el , su corazón latía desenfrenadamente , le sudaban las manos al coger la manija de la puerta y girarla

Se encontró con Naruto revisando algunos papeles que parecían muuuuuy importantes , el alzo la vista un momento y mostró una gran sonrisa al verla , ahí con su comida . Se levantó para saludarla con un gran abrazo

-Karin ! - le dio un abrazo - que sorpresa

Se sentía incomoda entre los brazos de naruto pero aún así le correspondió el abrazo

-Si - le mostró el almuerzo con una sincera sonrisa - toma , te hice el almuerzo

Naruto le dio un beso en los labios , dejando a karin ... Asombrada

\- Gracias karin -

\- De nada

Naruto se sentó a comer , su comida favorita : Ramen ( quien no lo sabe ? ) . Karin estaba enfrente suyo viéndolo comer

\- Sabes ? Tu casi nunca haces esto ! - dijo pensándolo bien el rubio

\- Que ?

\- Traerme comida o visitarme al trabajo

\- Pues ahora lo hago , ándate acostumbrando

\- Que bien , eres tan buena karin ! Por eso me case contigo ^^

\- Uh ? Enserio - hizo una mueca

\- Si - susurro el prestándole más atención a ella que a la comida , fijando sus ojos azules sobre ella - Por eso me gustas

Karin sintió como se ruborizaba toda

\- jajajaj - río nerviosamente , necesitaba salir de ahí

\- Por que te ríes si lo que te estoy hablando es enserio

\- Lo siento - se disculpó - pero se me hace complicado de creer - se acomodó los lentes

\- Quieres que te demuestre para que te quede bien claro ? - lo dijo en un tono de voz que sólo utilizaba para ella

\- Uh ? - a karin le pareció extraño ese tono de voz , más aún cuando el dejo de comer para levantarse y ponerse alado de ella . Luego la levantó suavemente cogido de su mano

La acerco más a su cuerpo quedando a solo centímetros sus rostros

\- Que demo?! - justo cuando karin iba a terminar la frase Naruto le beso

Ese beso fue tan intenso y tan dulce que al terminarlo , ella se quedo en estado de shock y pálida y el mirándola intensamente

\- ya te quedo claro ? - le acaricio el rostro , levantándolo para que ella lo mire a los ojos , pero ella desvió la mirada muy avergonzada

\- S-si - tartamudeo cohibida


	4. Chapter 4

\- Quien era ella - reclamo karin un poco indignada

Naruto se mostró confundido

\- De que hablas ?

\- De la castaña con la que estabas caminando ! - se acomodó los lentes

\- Misaki ? - pregunto

\- Pues te vi con la tal " misaki " paseándote por la aldea - dijo encrespadose toda

\- Bueno , es ... - Trato decir Naruto

\- Me da igual quien sea , es humillante , que toda la aldea te vea con otra mujer , que no sea yo , que soy tu mujer

\- Lo eres ? - dijo con un sonrisa picara

\- Por su puesto que lo soy - dijo firmemente

El se le acercó por la espalda y le dio un gran abrazo

\- Hace meses que no lo hacemos - ronroneo contra lo oreja de ella

Ella un poco mareada por el aliento de el contra su piel , carraspeo un poco

\- Ándate con la tal misaki

\- Es la esposa del kasekage cariño - río ruidosamente - Gaara me mataría

Naruto giro para estar frente a ella , y con una caricia dulce le alzo el mentón , dispuesto a darle un beso terriblemente apasionado se acercó lentamente , sin dejar de mirar los ojos rojos de karin

\- No quiero - mascullo karin aún enojada

\- Celosa ? - dijo apoyando su mano contra la mejilla de karin

\- No... - Naruto aprovecho que ella estaba descuidada para plantarle un beso

Karin se dejo besar , abrazándolo con fuerza , mientras que el beso tomaba mayor intensidad . Al terminarlo , los dos se miraron apasionadamente , y karin dijo

\- Te dije que no quería - murmuro abrazándose a si misma

\- Pero bien que te gusto - regreso a abrazarla con pasión Naruto

\- Como lo sabes ? - inquirió curiosa

\- Me respondiste - le beso en el cuello - Respondiste mi beso

Karin se sonrojó , de repente apareció sasuke ( el hijo de Naruto y ella :s)

\- Papi ? Mami tiene fiebre ? - pregunto inocente

Los dos se quedaron mirando

\- No Sasuke , ella está bien - dijo Naruto revolviendo los cabellos rojos de su hijo

\- Y entonces por que esta roja papi ?

Naruto sonrió con su típica sonrisa zorruna

\- Por que me la comí a besos hijo - le contesto

\- Como que te la comiste a besos ? Uno puede comerse a una persona ... A BESOS .? - abrió como platos sus inocentes ojos azules

Karin un poco enojada grito

\- Naruto ! Deja de confundir al niño¡

\- Mami no te enojes - sonrió el pequeño

\- No contigo no estoy enojada - dijo dulcemente mientras se acuclillaba frente a el - Es con el idiota de tu padre !

\- Hey ! - musito haciendo un puchero Naruto

Sasuke corrió para abrazar a karin

\- Le estas diciendo bobo a mi papi ?

\- Técnicamente si - sonrió con alegría - Pero créeme que es un excelente padre

\- Y marido - agrego el

\- Si ... Por su puesto - dijo karin


	5. Chapter 5

\- Mami ! Uchiha me pegó en la academia - dijo el hijo de karin

Karin se quedó estupefacta

\- El hijo de sasuke ?

Karin en un momento logró encontrar a sasuke con su hijo , este , como todos los días iba a retirar a su hijo de la academia , lo que ella no sabía es que sasuke también había aparecido en ese universo paralelo . Sasuke al ver a karin se quedo sorprendido , más luego sonrió arrogantemente

\- karin ! - exclamó listo para recibir alguna de las miradas seductoras que le daba la pelirroja , pero ahora lo único que recibió fue una sonora cachetada

\- Que diab?

\- Tu hijo anda golpeando a MI hijo - le reclamó

\- Tu hijo ? Desde cuándo tienes hijos ?

\- Desde que me case con Naruto ! - gritó hecha una furia

Ahora sasuke no podía estar más sorprendido

\- Hijo ? Naruto ? De qué estás hablando ?

\- Dile a tu HI-JI-TO que si se vuelve a meter con *desgraciadamente es tu nombre * sasuke , que se las va a ver conmigo o con Naruto

\- Como es posible ! - murmuró atónito sasuke

\- Al ... Al prin-principio fue duro de aceptar , pero ya me voy a-acostumbrando - dijo levemente sonrojada - así que ! Ya estas advertido SASUKE

Sasuke se imaginó en un ataque de imaginación , a la pelirroja entre los brazos de cierto hokage con aspecto zorruno , eso le hizo enfurecer , justo cuando ella se disponía a irse , sasuke la agarró bruscamente del brazo . Karin alzando la vista altiva y desafiante dijo

\- déjame , Naruto te puede golpear si me tocas

\- Él ? Sólo por que es hokage ? No lo creo ! No mereces estar con él ni con nadie

\- Déjame - forcejeó con este

\- Deja ! A mi mujer ! - Naruto apareció de la nada , le dio un buen golpe a sasuke

\- Naruto ! - karin suavemente apretó el brazo de este - N-no ...no es necesario que , hagas esto

\- Sasuke - dijo Naruto con iras - No te le vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer

\- Y por que no ? - sonrió sasuke - bien sabes que ella está loca por mi

Naruto se le acercó tanto a sasuke que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia

\- Vuelve a repetir eso y te mato , aunque sakura- chan sea mi amiga

\- Karin estaba ...

-Yo amo a mi esposo - dijo contra la espalda de Naruto , las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar , pues , no... No estaba enamorada de Naruto , bueno , no lo amaba como una mujer tiene que amar a su esposo - Te deje en el pasado SASUKE


	6. Chapter 6

—Vamos a visitar a mi tío — gritó sasuke alegremente mientras bailaba

Karin que estaba en la cocina , miró a sasuke interrogante

—¿Tío ? ¿Qué tío ,niño ?

— A mi tío juuuugo — lanzó una patada al vacío , se veía a leguas que no podía estar más feliz

Karin se tensó completamente , ¿Jugo ? Desde cuándo le había permitido que visitara a uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo

— Enserio — preguntó

— Si ! Papá me dijo que íbamos a ir hoy

Karin se giró y se quitó el delantal de cocina , necesitaba hablar con naruto . Subió las escaleras rápidamente y tocó la puerta suavemente

— Pasa ! — gritaron desde adentro

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta

Naruto ... Sólo en ropa interior

— Na..naruto — se tapó los ojos y este río con fuerza

— Karin ! Que se le ofrece a esta bella dama ?

Ella muy ruborizada le plantó la cara

— Es cierto ! Es .. Cierto que vamos a ir a ver a jugo ?

Naruto con una gran sonrisa dijo

– es lo que hacemos cada fin de mes y además a tu hijo le gusta visitar a ese grandulón ; por que tan roja karin? — naruto se iba acercando y eso intimidaba a karin

— Wauh ! Espera , no te me acerques

— Por que no ? Andas hecha la muy tímida karin — se enojó naruto por ese comportamiento tan extraño en ella

— ¿Tímida ?

El rubio no la dejo escapar y la acorralo en la pared ( contra la pared eh eh xD okno ) , sostuvo la cara de karin entre sus manos y mirándola con fiereza le dijo

— No tendrás un amante

Bajó la mirada al suelo

— No

— Ya no te gusto — le alzó el rostro entre sus manos

— Cl...claro que me gustas — admitió karin a regañadientes

—¿ Entonces ? — preguntó decepcionado

— Entonces que ?

Recorrió el rostro de ella con los dedos , delineando las mejillas y ella no tuvo otra opción de mirarle a los ojos

— ¿Por que ya no me haces el amor ? ¿ Por que ya no me tocas en la cama ? , Aveces pienso que me quieres dejar e irte con nuestro hijo y eso me aterra , no sabes lo mucho que me enoja y me entristece a la vez esto , de yo tomar la iniciativa para besarte , aveces hasta ... Hasta pareciera que no me desearás o amarás

— Naruto ... Yo

— No karin — él parecía dolido — pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa ...

— Tu me gustas ...

Este se alejó de ella inmediatamente

— Se murió la pasión que sentiste por mi alguna vez — caminó para luego frenarse y dirigirle una mirada de soslayo

— No ! — no sabía como decirle que no lo amaba , de la manera que debería ser amado — solo que ...

— ¿Solo que que ?

— No te lo puedo explicar — lloró karin

— Tratare de comprender ! — rugió naruto

— No me podrás ... Lo siento — se derrumbó karin

Naruto se acercó y le dio un abrazo , más luego se fue diciendo sombríamente

— Yo siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón


	7. Chapter 7

— Por que no la seduces de nuevo — le dijo jugo a naruto

— Ya no me quiere — naruto se derrumbó en la mesa

— Si te a de querer , además ! Tu eres el hokage ... No te dejas vencer por nadie

Naruto con los ojos tristes entre suspiros dijo

— Yo le entregué mi corazón ... Yo le di mi amor

— Y ella también a ti — lo animó este — de eso es seguro

— No... No se ... ¿ seducirla de nuevo ? — dijo sin ánimos — por favor ... Lo haría con mucho gusto , pero ella ... Creo que no resultará

— Hazle sentir de nuevo esa pasión , hazle el amor como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran , hazla sentir tuya , que sepa que aún es tuya y tu la quieres a pesar de todo

— Karin ni siquiera me toca en la cama

— Ya pues ! Si que eres idiota , tómala tu , dale caricias tan dulces y delicadas que se derrita en tus brazos y se entregue completamente a ti . Sólo ... Se tu mismo , se el naruto apasionado y seductor con ella , por último hasta hazle sentir celos

— Celos si siente , eso es seguro jugo

— Ves ? Todavía hay una chispa encendida , tienes esperanza


	8. Chapter 8 : conversación jugo-karin

— Que a pasado ?

Karin mira con suma tristeza a jugo mientras con una voz tajante pero suavizada le dijo a su hijo

— Anda a jugar con tu padre

Sasuke miró con desconcierto a su madre

— Mamá — murmuró

— Solo veté un momento si ? Conversare temas que no son de tu incumbencia

Jugo miro con cariño a su sobrino , ahijado

— Ve , sasuke a jugar con tu papá

Este salió , en cuanto sintió que tenía mayor privacidad empezó a hablar

— Me gusta

— Si ?

— Pero no lo amo

— Ya me lo dijo Naruto — dijo jugo sirviendo un poco de té — pero como te pudo suceder , si tu lo sedujiste a él

— Yo nunca lo seduje — exclamó indignada

— El lo hizo primero y tu le seguiste el juego , al ver su brillantez de chakra

— Que ?

— Tu ! — le señaló por completo — no sabes lo histérica que te pusiste al saber que estabas embarazada de él y cuando el te propuso casarte ,tu lo dudaste

— No recuerdo ...— karin tomó un poco e te

— Cuando nació sasuke , tu parecías la madre más feliz del mundo

Karin suspiro con alegría al ver a su hijo jugando con Naruto , luego sonrió

— Eso si es verdad , lo quiero mucho a ese renacuajo

— Cual es el problema con Naruto ? — preguntó jugo

Karin borró esa sonrisa de su rostro

— Bueno...

— Amas a tu hijo , pero no a tu esposo

— Jugo ! — gritó karin , no quería que se le dijesen en la cara — No creo que sea merecedora de su cariño

— No sabes cuantas mujeres , querían tenerlo en la cama

Karin que antes había fijado su vista en una flor , clavó furiosa por ese comentario su mirada en el

— Pues que se jodan ! Yo soy la única en su cama !

El peli naranja sonrió al ver la reacción que causo el comentario en su amiga

— Lo demuestras ?

Karin bajó la vista terriblemente avergonzada

— Si hablas de esa manera , signifca que lo demuestras , demuestras que satisfaces los deseos de cuerpo , de Naruto

— No lo hago pero

— Otra lo hará ? Eso quieres decir ? Que otra se acueste con él , que otra lo toque como ti lo has tocado , que lo sienta de la única manera que tu lo sabes sentir ?

Karin le dio una mirada gélida

— Nunca e dicho eso

— Naruto ahora mismo , puede estar pensando en acostare con otra mujer , ahí está el detalle

Jugo tenía todo fríamente calculado y en cuanto vio las llamas en los ojos de karin pensó

— me la debes Naruto


	9. Karin quiere pero Naruto no

— Hazme el amor

Deslizó su pijama dejando solo ver su ropa interior, Naruto se queda estupefacto

— ¿Qué ?

Karin se acerca a paso lento, a Naruto y lo abraza

— quiero ser tuya

— Y lo eres, pero ... — titubea, aleja un poco a karin y la mira a los ojos — No es necesario ahora

Algo enojada dice

— ¿Me estas engañando con otra mujer ?

— NO

— ¿Ya no te excito ?

— ¿A que vienen estas preguntas absurdas ? ¡Claro que me excitas y mucho !

Naruto ya se exasperó y tomó a karin por los brazos bruscamente

— Cuando se me pegue la gana de hacerte el amor, te lo haré, pero no me andes apurando, NO te estoy engañando con nadie

La soltó y fue hasta el baño, karin enojada grita

— BIEN ! Haz lo que quieras IDIOTA


	10. El capítulo que tanto esperaban

— Bueno — susurro mientras le tapaba la boca para que no dijese nada en la ducha — Lo siento por lo de ayer, ¿Que te parece un baño juntos ?

Karin se pone de los mil colores

— ¿Ba- baño ?

— Como en los viejos tiempos — dice con su típica sonrisa zorruna

— Vie-viejos tiempos — dice más rígida que una tabla

— Exacto — pasa una mano para examinar todo el cuerpo de ella — Recuerdo nuestra primera vez

— Si — murmuró tímida, era la primera vez que se dejaba tocar y nunca se hubiera imaginado que él, el chico del kyuubi le haría el amor — Yo igual

— Fue algo así, pero a mi manera

Bajó una de sus manos hasta la feminidad de ella, y le acaricia, karin se siente de repente mareada y se pregunta donde la había tocado ese desgraciado

— ¿Tu manera ? — suelta con la vista nublada, otra vez Naruto le estaba tocando en ese lugar

Naruto ríe un poco, al ver como con ese simple gesto, karin se deshacía entre sus brazos, agrega

— ¿No crees que hace calor ?

— ¿Mmmm?

— ¿Te apetece ir a la cama ?— pregunta ya cargándola

— Lo que usted diga capitán — murmura agobiada karin

La lleva en brazos a la cama y la deja suavemente, para luego ponerse sobre ella y decirle

— Es usted muy hermosa y apetecible

— Tu también lo eres idiota, nunca me di cuenta, pero eres el hombre más deseable que e conocido — envuelve sus piernas largas y contorneadas alrededor de Naruto y este la hace suya

— Lo eres igual — se adentró más en ella — aunque no quería admitirlo desde ese día que sakura te salvó la vida me atrajiste

Recuerdan los dos ese momento en el que se vieron por primera vez y sonríen mientras se besan apasionadamente

— ¿Enserio ?

— Si bebé

— A mi primero me gustó sasuke

— Amor — dijo celoso Naruto — Sasuke no te haría el amor como te lo hago yo, así que mejor quédese callada

Ella asintió con la cabeza dulcemente y se dejó poseer por Naruto

PD : Hola :v ¿que les pareció el capítulo ?


	11. Lo sucedido con la otra karin

Hola :v

soy la escritora :)

si están leyendo esto, es que les interesó el título

Desde ahora, van a leer lo que le sucedió a la karin que es la esposa de Naruto, en un universo donde este nunca había hablado con ella, así que digamos que karin lo querrá reconquistar desde el inicio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto

Autor : MICM xD

gracias por leer

Si quieren dejen comentarios y si no :) ya saben, no los obligo

* * *

— ¿Naruto ?

Al no sentir la ancha espalda junto a su mejilla, la pelirroja un poco confundida abre los ojos. Lo primero que ve, es su antigua habitación

— ¡Na...Naruto!

¿Donde estaba?

Su...Antigua... Habitación

Recorrió con la vista, lo que recordaba antes de su habitación, pequeña y cómoda. Salió de ella y se encontró con la cocina

— NARUTO — gritó y corriendo salió de su casa, no le importaba estar en pijama, lo único que quería era ver a su amado Naruto

¿Encontrarlo ? Konoha es muy grande, para su suerte ella tenía una ventaja, pues sabía que días él se iba a comer ramen. La gente la miraba con asombro, no era muy común ver a una pelirroja en pijama entrando en el local de ramen, hasta el dueño quedo estupefacto al verla entrar a su tienda, más aún cuando ella, en cuanto vio a Naruto comiendo su plato favorito lo abrazo con mucho amor

Naruto por su parte escupe todo el ramen que comía y con facilidad un rubor recorre todo el rostro del rubio

Karin se sentó alado de este

— ¿Por qué no dormirste conmigo ?

Es ahí cuando Naruto como chica del exorcista, gira la cabeza dejando ver el espanto en su rostro

— ¿Quien eres ? ¿y por que debería dormir contigo ?


	12. Karin lo encuentra vacilando con otra

Hola mis chicos y chicas ( aún me sorprendo, por que los chicos también leen mis historias ._. ) aquí otro capítulo de la novela que les gusta y no se por que

Att : MICM

**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto **

* * *

— Miércoles 10 :30, entrenamiento de Naruto — dijo karin arreglando la ropa que traía puesta

Mirándose en el espejo, repasa todo lo que trae puesto, decidida a hablar con Naruto, camina segura de si misma, pues sabe donde entrena el rubio y con quien entrena. Lo encuentra, con la heredera del clan hyuuga, en ¿Planes románticos?

Una lágrima baja por su mejilla, al verlo con las actitudes, que este solo guardaba para ella, a sus momentos a solas, y ahora los utiliza con esa chica tartamuda. Desdichada y destrozada de va del lugar, no quería lastimarse más, viendo esas escenas de puro amor, cuando ella también vivió el suyo en carne propia

No ve donde le llevan sus pies, camina en la nada, siente angustia y desesperación

— ¿Karin ?

No le importó escuchar su nombre, por parte de ese chico que ama a los perros, no, para nada

— ¿Se te ofrece algo ? — pregunta sorbiendo por la nariz

— Estas llorando

— Lo se, imbécil

Lo menos que necesitaba, era un estúpido chico que diga cosas que sabe perfectamente

— ¿Un chico ?, bueno es lo que me parece

Mira un rato al chico amante de los perros por un segundo antes de desahogarse, sentados en el parque se miraron mutuamente y por una milésima de segundo, una atracción surgió entre los dos

— Si — murmura a punto de llorar — El hombre que le entregué mi todo, ahora esta

vacilando con otra

Kiba listo para consolarla, escucha un grito sonoro, proveniente de hinata

— Kiba- kun ! — se acercaba corriendo, de la mano de Naruto

— No... Por favor — suplica karin agarrando el brazo de kiba — No quiero verlo

Ella esconde su rostro, en el pecho de kiba, mientras que la pareja se acerca rápidamente a ellos

— La LOCA, del otro día — dice en voz baja Naruto, hinata no escuchó, pero karin y kiba si

Kiba lanza una mirada de muerte hacia el rubio y la lleva lejos de ellos


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **Naruto no me pertenece si no a kishimoto

Hola :v Gracias por los comentarios

* * *

No sabía que hacer, caminar por las calles de la aldea no le ayuda en nada tratándose de olvidar lo sucedido, pero ¿Quien le había hecho esto?

En su matrimonio todo iba viento en popa, feliz con su rubio y su querido hijo, con su trabajo y dichosa de poseer una familia tan bonita. Pasar tanto tiempo por las calles no le traía nada bueno, pensó distraídamente cuando se tropezó con alguien

— Discuuuuulpa

Sonriente como ella misma podía proponerse, mira con asombro a Naruto con un ramo de flores, parecía que él tenía el ánimo hecho trizas. No la tomó en cuenta siguiendo su propio camino en ese día lleno de nieve, pero a eso a karin no le importaba solo saber por que tenía esa cara de enojo-tristeza

— Naruto — cuando este la miro con extrañeza agregó el — kun ¿Qué te ocurre ?

— ¿Karin?

Ella sonrió, sabía que con ella nunca usaba el "chan ". Asintió con la cabeza aún con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, la cual Naruto miró con cierto deje de alegría atraves de la gruesa capa de tristeza que lo cubría por completo

— Pues Hinata, tuvo que hacer algo más importante que yo y faltó a nuestra cita

Karin humildemente dejando atrás sus sentimientos por el rubio, le dio un apretón suave y reconfortante en el hombro, que dejo a Naruto muy shockeado pues nunca pensó en ella como una amiga

— Tranquilo, a que a mi a pasado lo mismo ¿Hoy que estamos ? — su aliento formaba rosetas de calor en el frío que hacia

— 24 de diciembre

Lo último que pensaba de este día Naruto, es que se pondría a reír con una completa desconocida y que encontraría una agradable compañía en ella, en esa pelirroja de ojos rojos y sonrisa hermosa . Un pequeño pero perceptible rubor crecía en las mejillas de Naruto al considerar a otra mujer como hermosa

— Por Kamiii ¿Navidad ? OMG — gritó karin con las manos en la cara sorprendida por olvidarse de tal acontecimiento

Siente por primera vez las manos de Naruto sobre las suyas en su cara y abre los ojos como platos, mientras él la mira embobado

— Feliz Navidad — lo abraza como tanto quería hacerlo por días y rápida acaricia un poco el cabello de este

— Igualmente — lo escucha decir y sonríe abiertamente mientras sigue abrazada a Naruto

— Te regalo las rosas, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego — habla muy rápido pero ella logra entender lo que dice, parecía muy nervioso por el repentino abrazo entre los dos


	14. Chapter 14 : Hay que provocarla :v

Las flores que le regaló Naruto, las puso en agua mientras trataba de no hacerle caso amsu corazón oprimido de muchos sentimientos. Vamos, Naruto está con hinata y aunque lo amase, él amaba a otra persona

Se detuvo antes de mirar de nuevo a las flores, sonrió un poco y fue a la nueva misión que le encargaron. Esa misión duró dos días ¡Se encontró con juugo! Esa si fue una gran sorpresa para ella

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras que el de pelo naranja le miró como si no fuera algo del otro mundo encontrarse así por así. Después del encuentro, Karin le explicó, con miedo de que él la creyese loca o demente, todo lo sucedido

Jugo la escuchó con atención mientras tomaba un poco de café mañanero

— Deliras por Naruto ¿Tanto te gusta ?

Karin se puso tan roja como su cabello y su amigo sonrió

— Se nota a leguas

—Ya me di por vencida, el ama a otra mujer

Jugo frunció el ceño y le dio un apretón de manos amistoso, algo que sorprendió mucho a la uzumaki

—Compruébalo tu misma, no tengas dudas

La pelirroja bajó la vista un poco dudosa de esta situación

—Espiando o cosas por el estilo

— Pues ve y provoca a hinata, si no muestra celos, es que no le interesa Naruto


	15. Chapter 15: Fiesta :)

Karin se veía realmente hermosa y además sexy, lo sabía al recoger todo tipo de miradas de los chicos que habían ido a la fiesta propiciada a en la mansión Hyuga. Muchos de los invitados pedían un baile con ella, pero esta se negaba, esperando a su rubio

Y es entonces, cuando le tiran un poco de ponche

Arruinar su mejor vestido, sus mejor gala

—¿Quien eres tu?

Unos ojos color chocolate, de mirada seductora y una sonrisa arrogante fue lo primero que encontró

—Karin— respondió fríamente, tratando de limpiarse la mancha. Trató de buscar a naruto con la mirada pero...

—Mucho gusto Karin. Soy shisui

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, no necesitaba hablar con un tipo que no le interesaba. En cambio él parecía algo muy interesado en ella

—¿Eh? Un Uchiha

Shisui asintió con la cabeza. Este la agarró con cierta confianza de la cintura a lo que Karin lo fulminó con la mirada

—Claro, preciosa. ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te he visto por aquí

"Genial, este es un don Juan" pensó Karin contrariada

Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba fue que hinata se acercara por detrás, con una sonrisa algo sombra

—Uchiha-san. Déjeme encargarme de Karin-san

—Claro Hi-na-ta-chan — dijo él

Ella parpadeó varias veces realmente nerviosa, aunque mantuvo la compostura en todo momento. ¿Será que ella se dio cuenta como.. Como miraba a Naruto?


End file.
